Yun Corp
Because of the death of Danchou, And new management, the Soramaru clan took a great U-Turn. now fully representing Yun Corp fully, branching away from there old Yakuza Background. Yun Corp is the major place of buisness for Soramaru.All connections within the Yakuza and the soramaru clan has been cut off and removed due to lack of Yakuza Activity. Though the clan now may not be doing so hot. They havent sold anything for 2 year basiclly after the KPD cut off all ties to needing there weaponry. And the lack of Orginal Yakuza Activity has left the clan a bit broke. They used to be the rival clan to the Kagemaru at one point, but due to Soramaru basiclly turnig it self into a Conglomerate busniesss at one point, the clan fell into shambles and all of the other Soramaru clan members went over to the Kagemaru clan, adding an additonal 100,000 members to the Kagemaru roster. Though Yun Corp is a busniess this is what you want to join mostly if you want to have a character to base around a science field and weaponry. Gen 3 Update: In the third generation story of Kasaihana and its adventures, Yun Corp has slowly began to rebuild after losing its HQ almost ten years ago. Daisuke Yun has returned to Kasaihana and even at his young age, has taken control at the helm of this mighty company. With Yun Corp losing a lot of its investors and a lot of business after the loss of Damian Yun and the Yun Tower, Yun Corp has to practically start over. Because of this, Yun Corp lost a lot of territory to other clans in D2; losing its control over the mighty district. Daisuke has the ambition to change that and take back the territory that was once his Family's responsibility. With Donnie Yun's former COO still controling most of the company due to Daisuke being in school, Kuma has taken a much larger role in bringing back Yun Corp to the tian company that it is! Perks for Yun Corp *Top builder in defense, security and weapons technology *Have forms of energy, resources and brain power that other companies do not have Yun Corp - Present Day After former C.E.O. Daisuke Yun announced his stepping down as head of the company to pursue other endeavors, he proceeded to pass the torch on to one of the family's most trusted and faithful allies (???), Alfred a highly advance yet evolving A.I. that was originally created by none other than Donnie Yun himself almost 60+ years ago. Underneath his reign as head of the company Yun Corp. was able to reclaim most of the terrain lost by the company during its thirty years hiatus from the city of Kasaihana due to the Fire Nation's attack through re-establishing its weapons trade with it former buyers as well as picking up some very new ones with the aid of some very prominent contacts, in addition to gaining some new inventory to sell, bringing the older security systems installed into patrons homes further up to the "Yun" standard, and introducing themselves to a new field of interactive gaming a level of technology that is lightyears ahead of Virtual reality (Daisuke's ideal) where users are not only in the game but can actually live it to. This resulting in several massive interactive arcades popping up all over town. But despite the overwhelming success of the company over years that followed the transition the company's board of directors felt that a computer running a primarily technology based interface company lacked a certain.....charm as it were in the eyes of their brokers as a few were a bit wary of Alfred and his business methods. Prompting them to reach out the Wakandan based, Yuns' to ask for itleader of the country to reclaim his position as head of the company in order to reassure them that things weren't as they believed, of course Daisuke refused this explaining that his place was now with the people of Wakanda and his family but if they insisted on having someone at the helm of the company's operations besides Alfred that he would indeed send one he could trust in his stead. Namely his former wife....Sian and under her leadership he hoped that Yun Corp would flourish even further than it ever had before..... Establishments Yun Corp *Yun Corperations is the main weapons development corperation in the entire city. ANything that is used in warfare, gangs, and Military/Police comes from Yun Corp. Not to be confused with Danchou's Super Soldier Science Team, Donnie Yun makes and sells weapons to anyone who has the cash. Donnie Yun also uses his Corperations into his own personal Secruity System. Everything he has created can be used to assist him in any way. This company has made him tons upon tons of money, setting him for the high life. *Ark 16: This still applies due to Yun Corp being the full resource provider for GOLIATH during its reign of erradicating Yakuza Clans. Because of that contract, Yun Corp was still a superpower company even when it was down on its own luck. With Daisuke now leading things, the weapons are still one of a kind and the best on the market so people are still trying to buy them. KasaiHana District 2 docks and cargo businesses * Do to the constant flow of weapons and materials that Yun Corp uses, the docks and ports of District two were bought by DOnnie Yun and Yun Corp. The companies that work the docks like Longshorman Unions of ILWU have come to the agreement of Yun Corp and work for them. The Union workers no longer get paid by the State City of KasaiHana but from Yun Corp. This also draws a monoply on the docks of District 2 as people have to pay the fees of using these docks. WHy not just go to another port you ask? Well you pay for quality in your items yes? Donnie Yun and Yun Corp make sure to keep these ports in the highest of coded. Money is never a factor and only the best of the best get used on these ports. Weapons manufactoring companies and buildings all over District 2 *The making of the weapons are all done in District 2. This gives KasaiHana residents the chance to get a well paying job and help the city. Donnie Yun keeps his company in District 2 to help further his commnity and help the government. With less companies making products overseas, recessions tend to slide by. And just like the ports, these buildings are held in the best of standards and equiptments. Category:Yakuza Category:Soramaru Category:Clans Category:Corperations Category:Yun Family